


Just When You Think It's All Over

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [112]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Ryan is doing his best to help his lover relax after a difficult day





	Just When You Think It's All Over

Stephen felt the stresses of a long and difficult day falling away as Ryan’s cock slid home into his arse.

They’d arrived home filthy, hungry, thirsty and irritable after a day spent trying to remove something small, furry and difficult to catch from a series of old clay pits. Having to contend with a bunch of drama students trying to remake an episode of Blake’s 7 for a college project hadn’t helped, even if it had given Connor something to geek out over.

Pizza, oven chips and two cold beers had dealt with the hungry and thirsty, a shower had taken care of the filthy and they were now taking the edge off any lingering irritation in the time-honoured manner.

Stephen wound his legs around his lover’s waist, closed his eyes and allowed the sensation of Ryan’s hard cock expertly raking his prostate to drive any work-related thoughts out of his mind. The slow, inch by inch, withdrawal followed by a hard, balls-deep thrust back in was already working its magic and Stephen was finally taking the first steps on the road to a much-needed release.

Ryan could keep this pace up for longer than anyone Stephen had ever known, but then not many people could perform 200 press-ups without even breaking into a sweat, so on Ryan’s scale of exertion, a lazy fuck wasn’t even approaching the first rung of the exercise ladder. There were definite advantages to having a boyfriend who had gained entry to the world’s most elite fighting force.

“Stop thinking, Hart,” Ryan commented, leaning down to press a light kiss to Stephen’s lips.

“Only complimentary thoughts.”

Ryan snapped his hips forwards, driving an involuntary gasp out of Stephen’s lungs. “Should bloody well hope so.”

The next half dozen strokes relentlessly nailed Stephen’s prostate, drawing helpless moans from him that wouldn’t have been out of place in a low budget porno movie.

“Not going to last,” he gasped.

“Good.” Ryan drove unerringly at that one sensitive spot, forcing pleasure into every nerve-ending in Stephen’s body.

The divide between pleasure and pain was a fine one and Ryan knew exactly how to exploit that. Stephen could taste the sharp tang of his own sweat on the air and could feel the climax coiling in his guts, coming closer with every sharp spike of sensation. He tightened his grip on Ryan’s waist and did his best to tilt his hips up to meet each thrust.

Ryan took his weight on one arm, continuing to thrust deep inside Stephen’s body as he took one of his pebble-hard nipples between his fingers and pinched it. Stephen arched his back, feeling an electric shock lance between his chest and his groin. Ryan knew exactly how hard-wired certain reactions were and how to take full advantage. He ran his nail across Stephen’s sensitive nipple and then nipped again, harder.

Stephen’s cock jumped as the heat of his orgasm pooled low in his belly and then pulsed out long ropes of come onto his stomach.

Ryan captured his lips in a hard kiss, then pulled out and lowered Stephen’s legs to the bed. Ryan settles in between them and started to lap the come off his belly. Stephen felt the rasp of Ryan’s stubble on his sensitive skin and shivered as tremors continued to course through his body.

When Ryan was satisfied that there was nothing left to lick up, Stephen was turned onto his stomach, his lover’s strong hands spreading his legs as Ryan settled back down between them and guided his hard cock back into Stephen’s still-loose hole.

Stephen’s groan was muffled in the pillow, but he couldn’t help himself pushing back against Ryan’s cock, even though his body was still almost too-sensitive from his climax for further stimulation.

Ryan’s breath ghosted across the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his back. “Say the word and I’ll stop, you know I will.”

Stephen did know it, but he had no intention of saying no, as Ryan knew all too well.

The soldier started up the same inexorable slide in and out of Stephen’s body, drawing every stroke out to the maximum. The pressure on his prostate wasn’t so acute at this angle, but it was still almost too much for a body that had already been taken over the edge once that night.

With aftershocks of pleasure still running through his body, Stephen finally obeyed Ryan’s order and stopped thinking.

*****

Ryan pressed a kiss between his lover’s shoulder blades, tasting the sweat and licking a wet stripe up to the sensitive spot on the back of Stephen’s neck that never failed to provoke an appreciative shiver. He blew gently on the spot he’d just been nuzzling and felt Stephen shiver.

He’d known the exact moment at which Stephen had finally let go of conscious thought and allowed feelings to take control. The slight tension that had remained even after Stephen had climaxed had slowly dissolved when Ryan had entered him from behind, slipping into an already loosened hole and thrusting lazily into his lover’s receptive body.

Ryan knew Stephen’s body almost as well as he knew his own. Too much direct stimulation now would force him out of the moment, but if Ryan was careful, he would be able to bring him to a second orgasm. His own needs were secondary now. He just wanted to give Stephen pleasure, taking him away from the stress of his job, and letting him take his brain out of gear and preparing him for sleep.

After keeping up a gentle rhythm for a few minutes, Ryan pulled out and slipped further down the bed so that he could hold his lover’s arse-cheeks open to tease at Stephen’s reddened hole with his tongue. That never failed to make Stephen squirm with pleasure, making the small kitten noises that Ryan still found impossibly cute, no matter how much Stephen objected to the use of the C word.

He ran his tongue lightly around the puckered rim and then dipped inside Stephen’s body, teasing countless nerves, and drawing out a small moan of pure pleasure. Ryan rested on one elbow and let his fingers take over, circling and then sliding in to rub gently at the hard nub of his prostate, knowing exactly how much Stephen could take without crossing the invisible line where sensation simply became too much.

Stephen groaned again and shifted position. Ryan grinned, knowing his lover’s cock was already getting hard for a second time.

“Want me to stop, sweetheart?” Ryan breathed, adding a second finger.

Stephen’s response was less than polite.

Ryan grinned and slid in a third finger, stretching Stephen’s hole and feeling his lover’s internal muscles clench around him. His fingers were sliding in and out, staying gentle, even when he slipped in a fourth finger and tucked his thumb inside. He had no intention of going further than that, not without considerably more lubrication, but he enjoyed the feel of Stephen’s body contracting involuntarily around his fingers.

Stephen was starting to move now, rubbing his cock against the sheets.

Ryan kept up the movement of his hand, ignoring his own hard, leaking cock and the tightness in his balls. He wanted Stephen much closer to the edge before he would even consider taking his own pleasure. With his fingers still dipping in and out of his lover’s pliant body. Ryan started to nuzzle at the back of Stephen’s neck again, letting his stubble rasp over the sensitive skin and feeling the small ripples of pleasure spreading through Stephen’s body.

When his wrist started to ache from the slightly awkward position, Ryan gently sheathed his cock in Stephen’s tight channel again and started another long, slow fuck, knowing he was increasing the friction on his lover’s cock but he was also aware that to take Stephen to a second climax would almost certainly need more stimulation.

He rolled onto his side, making sure he took Stephen with him. In that position, he could keep up the slow, steady movement of his hips as well as reaching round to take Stephen’s hard cock in his hand, feeling the moisture already beading at the tip. He teased gently at Stephen’s slit with one finger and then rubbed the pre-come around the swollen head. With his hand gently sliding up and down the silky skin of Stephen’s hard shaft, Ryan set about taking Stephen gently but inexorably to the edge of climax.

Stephen’s breathing was ragged now and his hips were pressing forward, chasing the sensation. Ryan smiled, tightened his grip, and carried on nuzzling the back of Stephen’s neck. The soft, breathing groans were all the encouragement he needed. Stephen was passed the point of over-sensitivity now, lost in a world where all that matter was the pleasure coursing through his veins like a drug. Ryan had been on the receiving end of Stephen’s expert ministrations often enough to know exactly what he was feeling like now. The only question as how long he could prolong this, holding Stephen tantalisingly close to orgasm without tipping him over the edge – without tipping himself over the edge, for that matter.

A small, appreciative noise that was very definitely cuter than a basketful of kittens told him this wouldn’t last much longer. He stilled the movement of his hand for a moment and the groan that he got in return made him grin. Stephen was a pushy little sod when he was being fucked and Ryan loved him for it. Once he’d finally broken Helen’s unhealthy conditioning, Stephen had become a demonstrative lover, confident enough to let Ryan know what he enjoyed, rather than Ryan having to make educated guesses. He let his hand brush lightly over Stephen’s balls before he went back to the steady slip and slide up and down his cock, his grip getting tighter and his movements speeding up. Ryan could start to feel his own climax coiling deep inside him and knew he didn’t have much longer.

Bringing his teeth into play, he nipped gently at the back of Stephen’s neck and that was enough…. Stephen’s cock pulse in his hand and Ryan quickly caught the come in his palm, using it to slick his hand on Stephen’s shaft.

The feeling of his lover’s tight arse spasming tightly around his cock was all the stimulation Ryan needed to tip him over the edge, his own orgasm hitting him hast and hard as he snapped his hips forward, coming deep in Stephen’s hot channel. With his heart hammering in his chest, Ryan spooned tightly behind Stephen, holding him close and enjoying the feel of the small shudders that continued to wrack his body as he relaxed into his second climax of the night.

Stephen reached down and tugged Ryan’s hand up to his mouth, and proceeded to gently lick his own come from Ryan’s fingers.

Ryan lightly kissed the back of Stephen’s neck.

Stephen turned his head and kissed Ryan on the lips, sharing the taste of his own come with him. Ryan let his softening cock slip from Stephen’s body and gently turned him so Stephen’s head was pillowed comfortably on his shoulder.

Within a couple of minutes, Stephen’s breathing deepened and slowed, and Ryan allowed himself to follow his lover into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
